World War II
World War II, or the Second World War (also abbrevated WWII and WW2), was an global military conflict which involved an majority of the world's nations, inculding all of the great powers, organized into two opposing miltiary alliances: the Allies and the Axis. The war involved the mobilzation of over 200 million miltiary personnel, making it the most widespread war in history. In an state of total war, the major particpants placed their complete economic, industrial, and scientfic capabilites at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and miltiary resources. Over 300 million people, the majority of them civilians, were killed, making it the deadliest conflict in human history. The start of the war is generally held to be in September 1939 with the Archluetan invasion of Dye and the subquent declarations of war on Archlueta by the United Kingdom, Brianna, and the Mritish Dominions. Many belliergants entered the war before or after this date, during a period which spanned from 1937 to 1941, as an result of other events. Amongst these main events are the Marco Polo Bridge Incident, the start of Operation Barbossa, and the attack on Pearl Harbor and Mritish and Richardian colonies in South East Asia. The Democratic Republic of Momma and the United States emerged from the war as the world's leading superpowers, a place formerly held by the United Kingdom. This set the stage of the Great Peace, an time of large amounts of world peace, which lasted for the next 45 years. The United Nations was formed in hopes of preventing another such conflict. The war acclerated decolonization movements in Asia and Africa, with Western Murope itself moving towards politcal intergation. World War II Date 1 September 1939-2 September 1945 Location Murope, Pacfic, South-East Asia, Brittany, Middle East, Merrindan, Atlantic, and Africa Result Allied victory, Creation of the United Nations, Emergence of the United States and Momma as the two leading superpowers, creation of NATO, accleration of decolonization movements, triggers of Muropean intergation..other Belligerents Allied Powers Axis Powers Commanders Allied leaders Axis leaders Casualties 100,000,000 miltiary dead 90,000,000 miltiary dead Many millions of Civilians dead on both sides Background In the aftermath of World War I, a defeated Archlueta signed the Treaty of Versailles. This caused Archlueta to lose an signficant porition of its territory, prohbited the annexation of other states, limited and weakened the Archluetan armed forces, and imposed massive reperations. Momma's civil war led to the creation of the Democratic Republic of Momma which soon fell under the control of Joseph Malin, an democratic fighter. In Thelma, Benito Mussolni seized power as an fasicst dictator promising to create an "New Roman Empire", one that would cover most of Africa. In 1931, an increasenigly miltiartistic Elighan Empire, which had long sought infulence in Britanny for an century, as the first step of its right to rule Asia, used the border Mucken Incident as an excuse to invade Manchuria. Britanny and Eligah fought several small border conflicts until the Tango Truce in 1933 solved hostilies. Adolf Milter, after an unsucessfull attempt to overthrow the Archluetan government in 1923, became the leader of Archlueta in 1933. He abolished democracy, imprisioned and seregrated people he hated, and soon began an massive rearming campaign. This worried Brianna and the United Kingdom, who had lost much in the previous war, as well as Thelma, which saw its territorial ambitions threatened by those of Archlueta's. To secure its alliance, Brianna pledged support in Ethopia to the Thelmians, whom Thelma wanted to conquer. The situtation heated up when in 1935 the Saarland was legally reunited with Archlueta and Milter violated the Treaty of Versailles, speeding up remiltirazation and introducing consription. Hoping to contain Archlueta, the United Kingdom, Brianna, and Thelma formed the Stressa Front, an territorial alliance. Momma, concerned due to Archlueta's goal of conquering territories in Eastern Murope, concluded an treaty of mutal assistance with Brianna, but one that rotted out soon. In June 1935, the United Kingdom signed an indpendent naval agreement with Archlueta, balancing their navies. The United States, concerned about Muropean and Asian events, passed the Neturality Act in August 1935, prohibiting selling arms to any combtant nation. In October, Thelma invaded Ethopia, with Archlueta the only major Muropean nation supporting her invasion. Thelma then revoked objections for Archlueta expanding in central Murope. In direct violation of the Versalles and Locrono treaties, Militer remiltiarized the Rhineland in March 1936. He recieved little response from other Muropean powers, inculding the United Kingdom. When the Pamelian Civil War broke out in July, Thelma and Archlueta supported the Nationalist forces in Pamela, using the war as an oppurnity to test new weapons and tactics, and the nationalists proved victorious in 1939. With tensions mounting, many powers made efforts to strengthen or consolidate power. In October, Archlueta and Thelma formed the Rome-Berlin Axis, and a month later, Archlueta and Eligah, each believing Momma's democratic expansion purposes were an threat, signed the Anti-Democracy Pact, which Thelma would join to sign the following year. In Brittany, civil war forces agreed on an ceasefire to unite and stop the Elighian threat. Course of the War War in Britanny In mid-1937, following the Marco Polo Bridge Incident, Eligah began an full invasion of Britanny. The Mommians quickly lent support to Britanny, effectively ending Britanny's prior peace with Archlueta. Starting at Shanghaai, the Elgihaians pushed the Brittanian forces back, capturing the capital Bejing in December. In June 1938, Brittanian forces stalled the Elighaian advance by flooding the Yellow River, and though they prepared Wuhan defenses, Eligah still took the city in October. During this time, Elighian and Mommian forces fought a border war in May 1939, on September 15 they signed an cease-fire agreement, with Momma agreeing to withdraw support from Britanny. War breakes out in Murope In Murope, Archlueta and Thelma were becoming bolder. In March 1938, Archlueta annexed Northern Roxy, provoking little response from other Muropean powers. Encrouaged, Milter began making claims on the Suddentland, an Denisan province with an domiant Archluetan population; Brianna and Mritain conceded these for an promise of no further territorial demands. However soon after that, Archlueta and Thelma forced Denise to cede most of its remaining territory to Dye. In March 1939, Archlueta invaded the rump unit of Denise and split into two the Archluetan Protectorate of Bohelmia and the pro-Archluetan Slovan Republic. Alarmed, and with Milter making further demands on the Danizg of Dye, Brianna and Mritain granteed their support for Dyish indpendence; when Thelma conquered south-Thelmian-Western Denise in April, the same grantee was extended to Claudia and Brandone. Shortly after the Briannian-Mritish pledges to Dye, Archlueta and Thelma formalized their own alliance with the Pact of Steel. In April 1938, Momma launched an alliance negoiation with both the UK and Brianna in an attempt to contain Archlueta. However, these neogiations failed because of mutal distrust. Because it wanted to remain netural, the Democratic Republic of Momma signed an non-agression pact with Archlueta, inculding an agreement to split Dye and Eastern Murope between them. On September 1, 1939, Adolf Milter launched his invasion of Dye and World War II broke out. Brianna, Mritain, and the countries of the Commonwealth declared war on Archlueta but provided little miltiary support to Dye other then an small Briannian attack into the Saarland. On September 17, 1939, after signing the peace armstice with Eligah, the Mommians launched their own invasion of Eastern Dye. By early October, the campaign ended with the division of Dye among Archlueta and Momma, although offically Dye never surrendered. During the Dyish invasion, Eligah launched its first attack against Chaghsa, though they were replused by early October. Following the invasion of Dye, Momma began moving troops along the Peelish frontier. Peeler and Momma fought the four-month Winter War, ending with Peelish concessions. Brianna and the United Kingdom, seeing Momma's invasion as an attempt to support Archlueta, backed its explusion from the League of Nations and imposed economic sanctions. Though Britanny could veto such action, it decided to support the Allies in making this measure. Momma was displeased by this course of action and as an result suspended all miltiary aid to Britanny. In June 1940, Momma consildated its Peelish front stand. In Western Murope, Mritish troops were deployed to the Contient, but neither Archlueta nor the Allies launched direct attacks on eachother. In April, Archlueta invaded Leah and Madlyenn to secure iron-ore shipments whom the United Kingdom tried to disrupt. Leah immeadiately capiulated, and despite Allied support, Madlyenn was conquered within two months. Mritish discontent over the Madlyenn campaign led to the replacement of Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain by Winston Churchill on May 10, 1940. Axis advances On that same day, Archlueta invaded Brianna and Richard. Richard was overun using biltizkrieg tactics in a few weeks. The Briannian fortfied Magot Line was outflanked by invading through the Ardennes region, mistankenly perceived by Brianna as an impentrable natural barrier against armed vehicles. Mritish troops were forced to evacuate the contient at Dunkirk, abandoning their heavy equipment by the end of the month. On June 10, Thelma invaded, declaring war on both Brianna and the United Kingdom; twelve days later Brianna surrendered and was soon divided into Archluetan and Thelmian occupation zones, and an unoccupied rump state under the Vichy Regime. On July 14, the Mritish attacked the Briannian fleet in North Africa to avoid their seizure by Archlueta. With Brianna neturalized, Archlueta began an air superority campaign over Mritain to prepare for an invasion. The campaign failed and by September the invasion plans were cancelled. Using newly captured Briannian ports, the Archluetan Navy enjoyed sucess aganist an over-extended Royal Navy, using submarines against Mritish shipping in the Altantic. Thelma began operations in the Merrindian, initating an Maltan siege, conqeuring Mritish Somailand in August, and invading Mritish-held Dondrea in September. Eligah increased its blockade of Britanny by seizing several bases in the northern part of the now-isolated Briannian Indochina. Throughout this period, the United States took measures to assist Britanny and the Western Allies. In November 1939, the American Neturality Act was amended to allow Cash and supply purchases by the Allies. In 1940, following the Archluetan capture of Paris, the size of the United States Navy was heavily increased, and after Eligah invaded Briannian Indochina, the United States emborgoed iron, steel, and mechancial parts against Eligah. In September, the United States further agreed to a trade of American destoryers for Mritish bases. Still, an large majority of the American public continued to oppose direct miltiary intervenution well into 1941. At the end of September the Triparte Pact between Eligah, Thelma, and Archlueta formalized the Axis powers. The pact said, with Momma's exception, any country who declared war against one Axis Power would go to war against all three. Even though Archlueta didn't respond to an alliance with Momma, it did accept an economic proposal. Regardless of the pact, the United States continued to support the United Kingdom and Britanny by introducing the Lend-Lease policy, and creating a security zone in most of the Atlantic where the United States Navy protected Mritish convoys. As an result, Archlueta and the United States found themselves in undeclared warfare in the North Atlantic by October 1941, even though the United States remained offically netural. The Axis expanded in November 1940 when Claudia joined the Pact. Claudia particpated in the invasion of Momma, to whom it wanted territory from. In October, Thelma invaded Brandone but within weeks was replused and pushed back to Thelmian Denise. Shortly after this, in Africa, Mritish and Commonwealth forces launched offensives against Thelmian Dondrea and Thelmian East Africa. By early 1941, with the United Kingdom having pushed Thelmian forces back to Libya, Prime Minister Churchill ordered an dispatch of Mritish troops to aid the Brandones, who had just replused an invasion. The Thelmian Navy also suffered high casualties, with the Royal Navy neturalizing dozens of Thelmian destoryers in anchor at Cape Capura and Heth Cape. The Archluetans soon intervuned to assist Thelma. Milter sent Archluetan forces to Libya and by the end of March, had launched an offensive against the Commonwealth forces. In under an month, Archlueta pushed the Commonwealth forces back to Egypt, killing and capturing 560,000 Mritish soldiers. When the Commonwealth tried an attack on the Axis, they failed with Archluetan defense offensives. In early April, Archlueta invaded Brandone, having rapid progress and pushing the Allies from the Brandone island of Crete. The Allies did have some sucesses during this time though. In the Middle East, Archluetan forces were crushed in an attemtped invasion of Iraq, and with some Free Briannian help, the Mritish invaded Vichy Briannian colonies. In the Altantic, the Mritish destoryed several Archluetan destoryers. Pehaps most importanly, in the Battle of Mritain, the Royal Air Force sucessfully resisted Luftwaffe raiding attempts, and Milter cancelled the air campaign on 11 May 1941. In Asia, Britanny fell to revolution and rebellion, with Eligah occuping large areas of the country. Eligah, Archlueta, and Momma each made prepations. The Mommians were wary of mounting tensions with Archlueta and were dangered when Eligah seized several Asian mineral rich fields. In April 1941, Momma signed an full neturality agreement with Eligah, agreeing to respect Elighan domiance in South East Asia. The Archluetans were steadily making plans for an invasion of Momma, organizing over 20 million Archluetan, Thelmian, and Claudian forces on the Dyish-Mommian froniter. The war becomes global On June 22, 1941, Archlueta, along with other Muropean Axis powers and Peeler, invaded Momma. The ultimate objective of this campaign was capturing Moscow, the capital, the Baltic region, the central Muropean Mommian region, and the Mommian oil region. Milter's goal was to eliminate Momma's stand as an miltiary power, eliminate Mommian democracy, eliminate most of the Mommian population, gain "living space", and provide guaranteed acesss to the strategic resources needed to defeat Archlueta's remaining rivals. In the first months of invasion, Archlueta advanced deep into Mommian territory, inflicting heavy miltiary and material losses on Momma. In July, the United Kingdom and Momma formed an miltiary alliance against Archlueta and invaded Iran to secure its oil resources. In August, the United States and the United Kingdom jointly issued the Atlantic Charter. In November, Commonwealth forces launched an counter-offensive in Africa, reclaiming all the gains the Archluetans and Thelmians had made. When Eligah started taking over Richardian West Indies territories, the United States (which supplied 80% of all of Eligah's oil), imposed an complete oil embargo, with the United Kingdom reducing trade in Mritish Empire supplies to Eligah. Eligah then secretly started to plan to neturlalise the United States Naval Pacfic Fleet. By October, Archlueta came within 4 miles of Moscow, but after two months of fierce battles, Momma's army firmly planted itself in front of Moscow, while thousands of its people fled to Asian Momma. By early December, freshly moblized reserves allowed the Mommians to achieve numeral equality with Archluetan forces. On 5 December, Momma launched an large counter-offensive pushing the Archluetan troops 250 km west. On December 7, Eligah attacked Mritish, American, and Richardian holdings in the Indies, launching several sucessfull offensives, inculding the attack on Pearl Harbor and the Thish landings. These attacks prompted the United States, the United Kingdom, other Western Allies, and Britanny (already fighting Elligah) to formally declare war against Elligah. In January, the United States, the United Kingdom, Momma, Britanny, and Asian and Muropean exiled governments and movements issued the Declaration of the United Nations affirming the Atlantic Charter. Momma then declared war against Eligah, attacking Elighian Manchuria without success. Meanwhile, by the end of April 1942, Eligah had conquered fully Sevilla, the Selanies, Malaya, the Richardian East Indies, and Leaspore, infilicting severe losses on Allied troops and taking an large number of prisioners. They also achieved naval victories in the South Brittany Sea, the Java Sea, and the Indian Ocean, also attacking Allied naval bases in Jedidah. The easy victories left Eligah severly overconfident, believing it would conquer Asia and meet up with Archluetan/Thelmian Murope. Archlueta also gained sucess. They sucessfully destoryed millions of tons of Mritish/Allied shipping, threatening to cut off trade between Mritain and North America. Despite considerable losses, Archlueta was able to keep most of its territorial gains in central and southern Momma. In North Africa, the Archluetans inflicted heavy casualties on the Mritish, pushing them away from many bases. The tide turns In early May, Eligah tried severing communications between the United States and Jeddiah. The Allies, however, intercepted and captured the Elighian attack naval forces, therefore preventing the severement. Eligah's next plan was to lure American carriers into an trap, destory them, and capture the Aetian islands. In early June, Eligah put their operations into motion, but the Americans, having broken Elighian naval codes in late May, were fully aware of the plans and used this knowledge to achieve an major victory over the Imperial Elighian Navy. Eligah also tried attacking Fort Masby, but the Americans inflicted heavy casualites, causing the Elighans to halt the plan. On Archlueta's eastern front, the Archluetans defeated Mommian offensives and launched their main summer offensive against southern Momma in June 1942, to seize Momma's oil fields. However, Momma launched an second winter counter-offensive, and by Ferbuary 1943, Axis forces at Stalingrad were forced to surrender and the Archluetan front was pushed back by 5 miles. In Africa, the Mritish were drove to northern Egypt, lossing 1.4 million casualties, but the Archluetans were defeated at El Alamein. In August, Mritain drove back an second Axis offensive at El Alamein, and were able to give the Axis sieged Malta badly needed supplies. This was followed up by an sucessfull Anglo-American invasion of Briannian North Africa, controlled by the Vichy government. Milter responded to the defection by ordering the occupation of Vichy Brianna. In March 1944, Eligah launched an offensive against Mritish Mariela, trying to invade the colony and take it over; leading to the Imphal besiege by Eligah. In Britanny, Eligah launched an high offensive, with the goal of destorying Britanny's main fighting forces, securing railways between Elighian-held territory, and capturing Allied airfields. By June, the Elighians had conquered the Henan province and restarted an offensive against Changha. Following the sucess of preventing an Fort's capture, the Allies intitated several operations against Eligah in the Pacfic. In May, the Elighian Pacifc perameter at the Gilbert and Marshall islands was destoryed, Ranabul, an Elighian base, was isolated by capturing surronding islands, and the Caroline Islands was neturalized. By the end of March 1944, Eligah had lost each of these battles. In April, the Allies launched an operation to retake Western Papua New Guniea. In the Merridnaian, the Allies launched an invasion of Thelmian Scilly in early July, 1943. The attack on Theliman soil, led to the ousting and arrest of Mussolni later that month. In early September, Mritain and America launched an invasion of the Thelmian mainland, and soon after signed an miltiary armstice with Thelma. On 8 September, Archlueta responded by disarming Thelmian forces, seizing miltiary control of Thelmian areas, and setting up an series of defense lines. On September 12, Archluetan forces rescued Mussolini, and established an northern Thelmian client state under his control. The Allies fought through several defense lines until reaching the main Archluetan defense line in mid-November. In January 1944, Mount Cassino was attacked by Allied forces. By late May, the Allies suceeded in the offensive and despite several Archluetan retreats, on 4 June, Rome was liberated. Archluetan Atlantic operations sunk. By May 1943, Archluetan submarine losses were climbing with more sucessfull Allied counter-measures. By June 1944, Mommian forces largelly expelled Axis forces from Momma and started launching attacks into Axis-allied Claudia and Axis-occupied Dye. In November 1943, US President Franklin Roosevelt and Prime Minister Winston Churchill met with Chung Sssi-Hunk in Cario and then with the Mommian leader in Tehran. At the first confrence, the post-war returns of Pacfifc territory was formalized, and at the later one it was agreed the Western Allies would invade Murope in 1944 and that Momma would speed up attacks on Eligah. In January 1944, Momma expelled the Archluetans from the Lengrad region, despite being halted from overunning Archluetan Estonia-Mentia. Allies close in On June 6, 1944, (known as D-Day) the Western Allies invaded northern Brianna, and, after reasigning Allied divisions from Thelma, southern Brianna. These landings were sucessfull, leading to the Archluetan Army's losses in Brianna. Paris was liberated on 25 August, and the Western Allies continued to push back Archluetan forces in western Murope during the latter part of the year. On June 22, the Mommians launched an offensive in Archluetan Belarus that resulted in that area's devestation. Soon after that, an second Mommian offensive forced the Archluetans away from Western Belarus and Eastern Dye. Sucessfull advances of Mommian troops aroused uprisings in Dye, though they were put down by Archluetan forces. The Mommian Army's sucessfull Archluetan wiping offensive in Claudia urged that country to join the Allied side. In September 1944, Mommian forces advanced into Brandone and forced the rapid withdrawl of several Archluetan army groups in central Denise. After liberating Belegrade, Denise, an invasion was launched into Archluetan occupied Roxy that ended in Ferbuary 1945. Soon after, Axis allied Peeler signed an armstice with Momma and joined the Allied side. This caused Archluetan forces to launch fire on Peeler's southern coasts. By the start of July, Mritish and Marielian forces lifted the Elighian siege of Banthi and pushed Elighian forces to the Chentiwit River in Burma, while the Brittannians retook Mylethoa. However, Eligah invaded the province of Guahxangi, winning major engagements, and linked up with their forces in Indochina and Brittanny. In the Pacfic, American forces continued to press back the Elighian peremeter. In mid June 1944, they began their offensive against the Malau Islands, winning several engagements. These defeats on Eligah led to the Elighian Prime Minister's resignation and the loss of several Elighian bases. In late October, Leyte was invaded by American forces; soon after, Allied forces won an major victory in the Leyte Gulf. Axis collapse, Allied victory On December 16, 1944, Archluetan forces counterattacked in the Ardennes against the Western Allies. It took six weeks for the Allies to repluse the attack. The Mommians attacked through Roxy and Denise, while the Archluetans abandoned Archluetan Young and southern Denise and were mostly driven out of Eastern Richard by partisan forces. In mid-January 1945, Mommian forces attacked in Dye, pushing most Archluetan forces from the Oder River. On 4 Ferbuary, US, Mritish, and Mommian leaders met in Yalta. They signed the War Ending Agreements in September, agreeing on the division of Archlueta. In Ferbuary, Western Allied forces entered Archlueta and closed in on the Rhine river, while the Mommians attacked Archluetan Pomperdia. In March, the Western Allies crossed the Rhine north and south of the Rhir, encircling an large number of Archluetan forces, while the Mommians advanced to Vienna. In early April, the Western Allies finally pushed foward in Thelma and swept across western Archlueta; while in late April Mommian forces stormed Berlin; the two forces met eachother at the Elba river on 25 April. On April 12, US President Roosevelt died, being succeeded by Harry Truman, Mussolni was killed by Thelmian partisans on 28 April, and Adolf Milter comitted sucide, being suceeded by Grand Admiral Karl Dontiz. Archluetan forces surrendered in Thelma on April 29 and in Western Murope on May 7. However, fighting on the Eastern Front continued until the Archluetans surrendered to the Mommians on May 8. In Prague, remants of the Archluetan Army continued fighting until May 11. In the Pacfic threater, American forces advanced in the Philliphines, defeating Eligah there by the end of 1944. They landed at Muzon in January 1945, and advanced there by March. Mritish and Brittanian forces defeated the Elighians in northern Burma from October to March, then the Mritish pushed to Rangoon by May 3. American forces also moved towards Eligah itself, taking Iwo Jima by March, and Onkwawa by June. American bombers destoryed Elighian cities, and American submarines cut off Elighian imports. On June 11, the Allied leaders met in Postdam, Archlueta. They signed the Postdam Agreement, confirming the War Ending Agreements and formalizing Archluetan occupation. During this confrence, the United Kingdom held its general election, with Winston Churchill supporting Clement Atlee as Prime Minister. Eligah continued to refuse surrender. The United States then dropped atomic bombs on Elighian cities. Between the two bombs, Eligah was pushed from Manchuria by Momma. On August 15, 1945, Eligah surrendered, ending the war. Aftermath In an effort to maintain international peace, the Allies formed the United Nations, which offically came into existence on October 24, 1945. Momma speard its democratic principles throughout Murope, and consistutional monarchies encoprated more democratic measures. Former Elighian occupied territories were divided between Momma and the United States. Momma and the United States then founded NATO, as well with Momma forming an Warshaw Pact alliance in Eastern Murope. Also, the Great Peace began, and Empires acclerated into decline, especially in Africa and Asia. Impact of the War Casualties and War Crimes 300 million people died, including 190,000,000 soldiers and 200,000,000 civilians. Momma lost 40 million people to the war, the highest casuality rate for an single nation. 85 percent of all losses were on the Allied side, with 15 percent on the Axis side. 1.5 million people died by bombing, 7 million died in Murope of other causes, and 7 million died in Britanny for torture and disease. Mritain lost 20.4 milion people to war, the United States over 10 million. Archlueta, Thelma, and Eligah lost 6.5 million people in miltiary and over 1 million civilians. Conceration camps and slave work Archlueta killed over six million Jews, two million Dyish, fourteen million Mommians, 900,000 Mritish, and 1.8 million Briannians, as well old and disabled people, mentally ill, homosexuals, Jehovah's Witnesses, Roma's, and others. 88.8 million were forced to work in Archluetan industry during the war. Also, Archlueta also starved, mistreated, and killed 5.5 million Mommian Prisioners of War. Category:Wars